Naruto's new life
by Zabimaru46
Summary: "Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said with regret lacing his voice. "I have to report a K.I.A." Naruto is locked in a duel to the death with Sasuke, at the end the blast is so powerful that it sends them crashing into the world of Pokegirls!
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud thud as two figures, ones shrouded in a crimson glow, the other covered in a suffocating black aura with two hand like extremities protruding from his back, were sent flying by each others punches.

Both figures crashed into the chasm walls opposite of each other, creating massive craters at the site of impact, kicking up a huge storm of dust, veiling the whereabouts and well being of the two fighters.

From one of the clouds of dust, there came a quiet cough, and the sound of rocks shifting.

From the shroud of dust emerged a black haired and onyx eyed teen, clad in a somewhat torn beige shirt that showed off his impressive chest muscle's and baggy black sweat pants with a purple knot around his waist. The black eyed teen was panting, with a deep bleeding cut on his left shoulder, and blood flowing from his closed left eye.

The teen stood up straight and glared at the dust still encasing the other side making him unable to judge if his foe was dead or not.

"Oi, dobe. You can't be dead yet, can you?" the wounded teen called out.

The onyx haired teen waited a moment, just as he was about to leap out of the deep canyon, he heard sound of stones being moved and a grunt of effort emanating from the cloud of smoke.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun," a voice cooed sarcastically from the veil of dust, as a figure roughly the same age as the man now known as Sasuke with a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face, emerged from the veil of dust and dirt, "You DO have faith in my abilities!"

The new figure stood tall with sun kissed blonde hair and enrapturing fierce yellow eye's with vertical slits instead of pupils and three whisker marks adorning each cheek.

The blonde haired man wore a black jumpsuit top with torn sleeves and orange stripes across each of his shoulders, and pants with a matching color scheme with the orange stripes running along the side of his legs.

"Oh, please," the Onyx eyed man drawled, his open eye narrowing dangerously. "Your skull is way to hard for solid corundum to crack. I would know..." the onyx eyed teen smirked. "Naruto."

The other man's grin faded, his face suddenly very serious. Naruto eye's hardened, smothering whatever inner turmoil was raging in his mind.

"It's time to end this, and bring you back home!" Naruto growled, as his slitted pupils disappeared, and his body bursted into orange flames.

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise, before regaining his composure and shot Naruto a glare.

"So," Sasuke drawled in an uninterested tone, his eye's iris turning red. "You've finally managed to tame that _thing_ in your gut?"

Naruto let a small frown slip from his mask of seriousness, before regaining composure.

Sasuke, noticing Naruto's reaction smirked as he closed his uninjured eye. When the onyx haired teen opened his eye's, the white of his eye had become the darkest shade of black, and his pupil taking the shape of a star.

Naruto reached down with both of his hands, his palms upturned, as dozens of black and white orbs exploded from his body. Then from Naruto's shoulders, two clawed hands formed from the orange flames.

The two new flaming hands then guided all of the white and black orbs above Naruto's upturned palms, the orbs of energy joining together, until there was one orb left, that was roughly the size of a basketball.

Sasuke cursed, as he focused his remaining chakra on his trump card.

A massive amount of killing intent flooded the canyon, as black vile chakra spilled forth from Sasuke forming a shroud of pitch black mist.

The vile black chakra began to spin around Sasuke, and slowly it took the form of a huge figure with traditional samurai armor, a massive scabbard and shield, and a scarf covering the entirety of the figure's face, except for its malevolent red eyes.

Naruto looked up from his concentration and locked eyes with his long lost friend. Naruto gave a low growl and whispered, "I said it once, and I'll say it again..." Naruto's eyes began to tear up, as he shouted, "**I'LL BRING YOU BACK HOME EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!**"

Sasuke scowled and shouted back to the blonde haired idiot, "Go back? To KONOHA! That village ordered the destruction of my clan, no, my FAMILY! And you want me to go back there!"

Sasuke then roared out, "**Susanoo!**" as the mighty figure behind him drew a massive zweihander, that was about the size as the Hokage monument from top to bottom, and held it at the ready.

Naruto raised his swirling black orb and shouted, "**Shishi bakudan!**" and with a loud war cry, he ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stood their, his face a calm, his eye's, however, were blazing with rage. He grit his teeth and drew his sword, the infamous Kusanagi, and adopted the stance of the mighty figure looming over him.

Naruto ran at breakneck speeds before leaping up into air, and began his descent, plummeting towards Sasuke and his terrifying shadow, his arm with Shishi bakudan cocked back.

Sasuke raised his blade above his head, and with a mighty war cry, he swung, Susanoo copying him with his monestrous sword.

The two attacks met and the two struggled for a second, before an orb of white light appeared and engulfed the two, fierce fighters.

Suddenly, from that light there was a massive explosion, that slowly grew, and slowly began to engulf the canyon walls, before it suddenly swelled in size, carving a crater like scar across the land.

A storm of dust and rubble filled the area, concealing the victor of the battle between Gods.

Just then two figures arrived at the top of the deep canyons, their heads bent in exhaustion and their breaths deep and hard.

The tallest of the two, a tall man with a medium build, and gravity defying silver hair, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face, his hitai-ate covering his right eye, looked up and walked to the very edge of the cliff.

'Are we to late?' the masked man thought, his face grim.

A pink haired girl, who seemed to be 16-17 years old, although you could never tell by just her chest, walked up beside him and looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto? Can you see him through the dust?" the pinkette asked in concern.

Kakashi frowned. "Maybe," he replied raising his slanted hitai-ate revealing his closed eye with a nasty looking scar that ran from his forehead down into his mask. "But I wouldn't count on it."

Kakashi opened his closed eye to reveal a Sharingan, with three tome marks circling the pupil.

With his Sharingan eye open, he began to investigate the large cloud of dust, only to close his eyes in disappointment and shake his head.

The pink haired girl sighed in a mixture of disappointment and anxiety. What would happen if Sasuke had won? That would mean Naruto would be dead, and she and Kakashi would have to fight him. But, if Naruto had won, then one of her best friends, the one person she could trust with her life, had just killed the one man that she truly loved.

The pink haired teen shivered when the cool autumn breeze assaulted her sensitive skin, and continued diligently watching for any change at the bottom of the canyon.

Suddenly, a very string gust of wind blew through the canyon, blowing away all of the dust covering the finished battle.

And what she saw knocked the breath out of her. Tears began to swell and fall from her emerald green eye's as she wept.

**In Konoha, the Hokage's office, 2 day's later.**

Tsunade Senju sat at her desk, tapping her finger anxiously against the wooden table.

Not two weeks ago dispatched team Kakashi to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha when he revealed his location, and they were not back yet.

She sighed heavily as she opened her desk drawer, and pulled out a bottle of sake and a sake dish.

She poured herself some sake and, with unsteady hands, she lifted the saucer to her lips and gulped it down in one go.

The blonde bombshell Hokage sighed in satisfaction. It had been a while since she had a drink, because Shizune was trying to get her sober again.

"You're the Hokage!" she would always say. "It is **your** responsibility to lead your solider's by example! And also, _nag nag nag_,_ nag nag naggity nag nag nag_."

Tsunade knew that Shizune had her best interests at heart, but sometimes, she sounded like a nagging wife.

The blonde Hokage sniggered at her analogy of Shizune, and poured herself another glass of sake. But before she could even take a sip of her phenomenal sake, Shizune, burst threw the office doors.

The hokage and her assistant stared at each other before Tsunade broke the silence with a nervous chuckle.

"Umm, heeeyy, Shizune! This is isn't what you think!" the blonde Hokage tried to reason with her assistant with a nervous smile on her face.

Shizune, seeming to remember what she was there for, quickly bowed, and mumbled a quick "Hokage-sama,"

Tsunade, who was thoroughly confused as to why Shizune wasn't chewing her out for straying from her 'no sake diet,' decided to wait for whatever it was Shizune wanted to tell her. After all, if it was important enough to subside her rage, it had to be something _very_ big.

"Tsunade-sama! Team Kakashi has just returned!" the Hokage's assistant said gleefully.

The pneumatic Hokage's jaw dropped and she shot up out of her seat. "What? Really? How did it go!" the Hokage asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, but team Kakashi should be here soon!" Shizune replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Actually, we are already here." said a melancholic voice from the door.

Shizune turned around to see Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno standing at the door the latter of the two had her head down her bangs covering her face.

Tsunade smiled at the pair, and sat down on her chair with he legs crossed. "Ahh, Kakashi. Just the man I wanted to see." the blonde Hokage leaned forward her eyebrows raised questionably, " So, how did your mission go?"

Kakashi gave a sad glance to the pink haired Kunoichi, and gave a long sad sigh. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to inform you, that we failed our mission in bringing back the nuke-nin, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh," the Hokage whispered, shaking her head. "How is Naruto taking it?" The Hokage asked, genuine concern in her voice.

Both of the recently returned ninja flinched at the Hokage's question.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She sniffled, and collapsed on her knee's and began to cry, covering her face with her hands.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Sakura in shock, before Tsunade asked in a shaky voice, "Where is Naruto?"

Kakashi remained silent and stared at the floor in shame.

Finally Tsunade snapped and grabbed Kakashi by his collar and hoisted him up into the air. Where. Is. **NARUTO?**" the Hokage hissed.

Kakashi who was now lifelessly staring at the ceiling finally found his words. "Hokage-same," the scarecrow whispered. "I would like to report a K.I.A."

**AU: Hey everyone! Zabimaru46 here, sorry about my other stories, but I just can't seem to advance them. So, instead I found this peculiar idea of Pokegirls, and found a whole bunch of stories about Naruto getting transported their, wether it be by the Kyuubi (who is very horny,)** **or by some other means. But there is one thing that all of them have in common. And that is grammar or phrasing errors up the wazzo! I mean no Pokegirl authors any harm but PLEASE, if your going to write more, pick up the dummies guide to English grammar. Well! Anyways, please review and critique my grammatical skills, and spelling errors, so I can fix them in the future **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in the new land

**Edit: thank you, who ever pointed out that Naruto was ridiculously tall. I was writing that part while I was "tripping balls" because I was so damn tired. I also cleaned up a few mistakes I made and tweaked my phrasing.**

**A/N: Well, I guess I should start with saying, hi everyone, and thanks for reading my work. I'm kind of peeved that no one actually took the time to review my story, and this time around, tell me what you think, helpful hints, and all around constructive criticism. Thanks.**

"**Naruto." Humans or Pokegirls talking out loud.**

'**Naruto.' Humans or Pokegirls thinking.**

"**Naruto****" legendary****Pokegirl or****Kyuubi talking out loud.**

**WARNING: This is an M rated fanfiction for a REASON. I shall not be held responsible if some idiot decides to read this and lose his or her innocence, so, if you're 18 or younger, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW! SERIOUSLY GET OUT!**

Jason was taking a leisurely stroll in thick woods, a smug grin on his face. Jason was on his way back to town to heal his new Pri-Mate, and give it good taming.

Jason was a young teenaged tamer, with wild red curly hair and a pale complexion. Jason was a small teenager, with a little but strong body. He wore a blue T-shirt with a white logo reading "League Eagle", with green army style cargo pants rolled up to his shins.

The small tamer snickered at the thought of all the jealous looks he would get from his friends at the Poke-center, although he would have preferred a Pokegirl with bigger tits, a rare Pokegirl was a rare Pokegirl. He gazed off into the distance and was not surprised to see the late evening sunset in all of its glory.

Jason, feeling a bit winded from his long hike, decided to set up camp for the night. After all, the town was at least 3 hours away on foot. He took off his green backpack and sat down under the shade of an especially large tree, placing his backpack on a patch of dirt beside him.

Deciding it would be better to rest for a bit and set up camp after he wasn't so tired, he closed his eyes and leaned up against large tree trunk. Jason sat there, breathing lightly for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest.

Jason's respite didn't last long.

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion waking Jason with a start.

Birds and feral flying Pokegirls took to the air, and a small stampede of Pokegirls rushed past Jason's makeshift campsite.

Jason's eyes were wide with alarm. 'What the hell was that?'

His curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulders, and ran towards whatever it was that disturbed his sleep.

When he finally got close enough to see what had made the explosion, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

In front of him was a huge crater, easily twice the size of a sex-battle arena, and at the center of said crater, was a human being. Jason began to panic. 'Is he dead!' he thought, fear beginning to swell in the pit of his stomach.

The scared tamer took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Cautiously, he approached the still form, tripping a few times over some of the larger rocks in the crater.

As he neared the deathly still person, he kneeled beside him, placing his ear close to the young teen's open mouth and stared at his chest for any sign of breathing.

Jason continued to stare intently at the teen's chest, but it remained motionless. Just as Jason was going to give up, he felt the faintest signs of breathing against his ear. He was alive! Jason breathed a sigh of relief, as proceeded to feel around the inside of his throat for any obstructions. After his check, and finding nothing, he rolled the somewhat alive teen on his side, so he could breathe easier.

Having done all he could for the injured man, he took in what the teen looked like. The young man had spiked golden hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. The blonde teen was wearing a torn black and orange jacket with matching pants. The teen was 6"2, easily, and had a medium lithe frame, like a tri-athlete. Jason wasn't gay by any means, but even he knew that this guy was very handsome. Hell, he probably had his own fan-girl following!

The red head stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He suddenly felt very tired, and wished he could mimic his mysterious stranger and take a nap, but he couldn't just leave him here.

Jason pulled off his backpack, and knelt down placing the bag on the ground as well. He began to rummage through his bag pulling out a rectangular shaped object with a solid fabric in the middle and 4 handles off to the side.

He unfolded the object revealing that it was a fold out stretcher, and placed it flat on the ground.

He reached to the side of his belt, and unhooked a tiny red and white sphere, with a gray button in the middle. Jason pressed said button and the small ball expanded in the palm of his hand.

Jason carelessly tossed the sphere up in the air, the round object hitting the ground with a light *thud.*

Abruptly, the ball opened, and a streak of red light shot out of the sphere, forming a red silhouette of a person.

The red light disappeared revealing an unusual sight. The figure certainly looked like a human girl, the fact that it was wearing a red shirt and black tight jeans and the generous C-cups made sure of that. But there were two things one could not overlook: the fact that it had emerald green skin and had, what appeared to be, a flower's bud on her back.

The creature stretched, yawned, and blearily blinked sleep out of its eyes. "Hey, what's up master? Are we back in town yet?" it asked sleepily. The unusual girl looked around, and eventually its eye's fell on the blonde teen who was still on the ground.

It stared at the unmoving teen unintelligently, before actually realizing what she was looking at. It's eyes widened and it let out a small "eep!"

"The hell!" it screeched, jumping away from the motionless teen. "Is- is it dead?" it asked curiously, and proceeded to poke the motionless teen with a stick.

"Mia!" Jason yelled as he yanked the stick out of the creature's hand. "What the heck are you doing! And- where did you get this stick?"

"Found it." The creature named Mia shrugged.

Jason sighed, and rubbed his temples in frustration. "That's not important now. He," Jason pointed to the deathly still teen, "**Is** important."

"We should try to keep him as still as possible, but it's getting dark and we _need_ to get him out of the open before some feral pokegirls decide to 'drop in.' Jason said, urgently.

Mia nodded it's head slowly and grabbed the motionless teens legs, Jason, grabbing his arms. At once, they hoisted the surprisingly heavy teen onto the stretcher and lifted it up. The two then began to walk the silent blonde out of the huge crater, and into the dark woods.

**With Naruto**

Start playing Girei.

Naruto was having nightmares. No, not nightmares, more like memories. Flashes, images of his past came in and out of view.

Him as a young child, running through the empty streets of Konoha, followed by angry shouts saying, "Demon!" or, "Monster!" and, "You deserve to die you demon!"

Then, the night that they brought fire. That time they caught him. The doctors said that he would never recover. But within a month, he left.

A memory of him sitting in the alley shivering faded into view, the wind and rain assaulting him mercilessly. He remembered looking up at the alley's window, seeing a mother and a father hugging their daughter, and read her a story. He got up and walked over to a garbage can. He kicked it over, its content and rancid stench spilling all over the alleyway.

He rummaged through the filth, until he found a brightly colored book, smudged with filth. He wiped of the garbage and sat down grinning. He opened it to find beautiful pictures. His smile faltered though as he saw words at the top of the book. His lip quivered, and tears flowed from his eyes as he began to cry quietly.

If only he could read what those words said.

He threw the book against the wall in anger, and sat back down, tears stinging his eyes.

The young child hugged himself, and began to rock himself. "Why mommy? Didn't you want me?" he asked sorrowfully, hugging his legs tighter, as he continued to cry himself to sleep.

Then his sins of war flashed in his mind. Naruto, now a young adult, stood tall, an aura of power surrounding him. He stared at his objective with cold eyes, a large building roughly 5 stories high.

It was Kumo's genin academy. His mission was to end Kumo's supply of new ninja from reaching the battle field. He formed his signature hand sign; the cross, and a small army of clones exploded into existence in a cloud of smoke behind him.

He raised a hand over his head and snapped his fingers. At the wordless command, the clones charged into the building. It wasn't long until the sound of children shrieking was heard from the building. Naruto flinched looked away, but the memories of his clones actions continued to assault his mind. Innocent children. Slaughtered like swine. His eyes began to water as more and more images filled his mind's eye.

Naruto tried to tune it out, but the clones memories kept on coming, haunting him. Naruto fell to his knees, grabbing his head in agony. "Make it stop..." he whispered.

He smashed his head against the stone floor, as more and more images of the horrors inside the academy continued to assault him. "MAKE IT STOOOOP!" He screamed, as he continued hitting his head against the floor, in a futile attempt to erase the images burned into his mind.

Suddenly it stopped. All the clones memories stopped coming to him. Naruto's eyes widened in horror. The smell of blood and burning corpses leaked from the building.

"What have I done?" Naruto asked in a small voice. He cupped his hands over his face in horror.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Naruto shouted. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and held it at his throat, but before he could pierce it, a strong hand grabbed his hand.

Naruto looked up with tear stained eyes. Sakura's sad green eye's met his. She knelt down beside him, and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him.

Naruto stayed there for a while before returning the hug, accepting all the comfort that Sakura's hug could give him.

Now Naruto was standing on a small white platform, surrounded by a sea of darkness. This wasn't a memory. He looked around, but he could see nothing. The place smelled damp, and the scent of mildew filled the air.

Then from behind him came a deep chuckle. "Foolish mortals. Only trusting what they can see."

Naruto turned around, to see nothing. Soft, chilling hands clasped his shoulder, as a silky, feminine, voice whispered into his ear, "May God never forgive you. May your sins haunt you for the rest of your days."

Naruto shuddered from the strangers chilling touch. He turned his head to see who was there, but, she was gone. He turned his head back, only to yell in surprise as the Kyuubi, in all of its demonic glory sat at eye level a few inches from his face. It growled, and let out a monstrous roar as it closed it's jaws around Naruto, once again plummeting him into darkness.

End song.

Naruto opened his eye's shot straight up and tried to scream, but it came out as a dry cracked hiss.

Naruto panted with terror and made an audible gulp. After a few deep breaths, Naruto's shivers died down to small tremors.

Naruto's sense of self awareness kicked in and he began to scan the room.

The room was painted white and the air smelled of medicine. He must be in a hospital.

There was a small table beside his bed, with several glasses of water and a large window, with morning sunshine pouring in.

Naruto finished his analysis of the room with a sigh and turned back to the glasses of water, picked one up and greedily gulped it down, quickly moving on to the next glass.

Naruto was so fixated on the cool refreshing water, that he barely noticed a pair of footsteps approaching his room.

The door creaked open; Naruto paused mid gulp from his water, and glanced at his two visitors.

The first person was a short man, probably only 5"1, but had very strong and defined features. He had wild curly red hair, and bright blue eyes.

Naruto stared at him for a few moments, before looking at the person beside him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spat out his water in surprise. "What the hell is THAT thing?" The blonde ninja shouted, pointing at the red haired man's companion.

The person Naruto was pointing at was a teenage girl, wearing a skin tight white T-shirt that exposed her trim stomach and a red mini skirt, flaunting her long lithe legs, with an ample chest that HAD to be a C-cup, and dark green skin with black patches dotting her body. She also was gritting her with irritation, and an unusually large tic mark was throbbing on her forehead.

The young girl menacingly approached the foot of Naruto's bed, Naruto beginning to sweat profusely from the amount of killing intent that was leaking from the odd girl.

But before she could get any closer, her companion stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mia." he said calmly. "After what he's been through, I don't think it would be a good idea to put him back in critical condition."

"I'm with the ginger on this one." Naruto squeaked, inching away from the frightening girl, before glancing back at the red haired man. "Critical condition?" Naruto asked. "What the hell happened to me?"

The red haired man sighed, and massaged his temples. "Before we get off track, let's start over. Hi, my name is Jason, and this is my Pokegirl, Mia." he poked his thumb at the green girl.

Naruto raised his brows in confusion. "Poke-what? What the heck is that?"

Jason glanced at the blonde idiot skeptically. "What? You must have hit your head pretty hard if you don't know what a Pokegirl is."

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," he replied. "There aren't any 'Pokegirls' where I come from."

Jason gaped at him in bewilderment. "What! But that's impossible! Pokegirls populate the entire planet! Where are you from?"

Naruto flashed Jason a grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves."

Jason closed his eyes in thought, and shook his head. "Never heard of it." the red head replied, opening his eyes. "What continent are you from?"

"Hi no kuni." the blonde ninja replied.

Jason growled in frustration. "That place doesn't exist. Is it that hard to trust the person who saved your life?"

"Doesn't exist! What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto shouted back. "Does, 'most powerful country in the world' ring any bells?"

The two continued to argue as Mia watched them with a bored expression, before yawning and leaving the room quietly.

Shortly after Mia returned with a woman dressed in a pink nurse's outfit and pink hair curled up in a bun, causing the two teens to stop.

The nurse frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What seems to be the problem here?" the pinkette asked irritably.

Naruto glared back at Jason angrily. "He says my country doesn't exist!" he replied

Jason glared back with equal intensity. "And he won't stop lying!"

"Oh my!" the nurse said. "Your country doesn't exist?"

The pink haired nursed paused for a moment tapping her chin in thought before realization dawned on her.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, making the jump.

"You," she pointed at Naruto. "Must be a jumper! Oh, how extraordinary!"

Naruto just tilted his head in confusion. "A jumper? But I didn't jump off of anything."

The nurse shook her head. "No, I mean you're from another world!" the nurse explained, gaining a collective "huh?"

"You see," the nurse began. "There are hundreds of different worlds, but they all only connect to this world, see? And if enough energy is generated, you can rip open a 1 way portal to our world!"

Naruto squinted at the pinkette accusingly. "And how exactly do you now this?" he asked, getting nods of agreement from Mia and Jason.

The pinkette smiled brightly, and walked over to check the blonde's vitals. "All Nursejoys have to know this," she replied happily. "Most jumpers who survive the impact end up at Poke-centers, and need someone to help them adjust to their situation."

Jason nodded in agreement. "That makes sense," he reasoned. "So, if you're really from another world, that means we have to fill you in on what our world is like right?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, but first, answer this," Naruto's eyes grew cold. "Can I get back to my world?"

The Nursejoy's demeanor darkened and she shook her head in response. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Naruto stared at the Nursejoy for a moment, before lowering his head, his eyes softening. "I see." he replied quietly.

The four people stood there in an awkward silence, until the Nursejoy cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"Well!" she said. "I guess we're going to have to start from the beginning." the pinkette smiled brightly, trying to lift the sad blonde's spirits.

The Nursejoy pulled the chair from the corner of the room into the middle and sat down, for her long explanation. "A long time ago, there was a man named Sukebe. A great wizard, a brilliant scientist, and all around pervert."

Naruto snickered at that last part, and retorted, "That's not hard to believe, some of the most powerful people where I come from were perverts or completely insane."

The Nursejoy giggled at Naruto's comment, and continued her story. "And with his vast knowledge and perversity, he genetically engineered creature, called pokegirls, like Mia," the pinkette pointed at Mia, who merely replied by sticking out her tongue. "To be his slaves. After a few months, the government discovered what he was doing, and destroyed his laboratory. Sukebe in his rage started the terrible war named Sukebe's revenge, where he created an army Pokegirls to be his personal soldiers."

Naruto frowned. "So, what makes a Pokegirl so special? I mean, Mia is green AND has a flower growing from her back, but what can she do?"

Mia smirked and bent over on all fours. Then, the lips of her bud parted, and two green tentacles flew out and wrapped themselves around Nursejoy and Jason, and effortlessly picked them up.

Naruto gaped at Mia's feat, his jaw hanging open in amazement. "WHOA!" he shouted. "You said he made an army of Pokegirls! How the hell did you win?"

"By taming them of course." The pinkette replied still in the air.

"Taming?" the blonde ninja repeated, obviously confused as to what that word meant.

The Nursejoy nodded her head, as she was softly place back on her chair. "Yes, taming, or I guess you would call it sexual intercourse."

Naruto's eyes widened and he sputtered in embarrassment, his face turning redder than a tomato. "Y-y-you mean y-y-you," he stammered pointed at Jason, "a-a-and you…?" he pointed at Mia with his other hand.

Jason nodded in response to the unasked question. "Three times a week!" Mia added pleasantly.

Naruto, still as red as a beet just looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Jason said defensively. "I didn't become a tamer just for the taming." Jason gazed out the window with a wistful expression. "I did it so I could travel the world, live by my own rules. You know," he paused and looked at the blonde ninja. "To be free."

Naruto smiled as he gazed at the open window, thinking how nice it would be to be free.

The Nursejoy coughed, gaining the attention of everyone once again. "As I was saying, that is basically the history our world. So, what are you going to do now?" the pinkette asked tilting her head. "You could live out your day's here in Cuntcinatti, and become a pet owner," Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "You know, own a pet Pokegirl. Or you could work as a Researchers' Watcher. You could even become a tamer if you want to."

Naruto crossed his arms in concentration. 'Hmm, what should I do now?' Naruto opened his eyes in surprise as a thought struck him.

"Oi, lady!" the blonde ninja shouted as e jumped out of his bed and grabbed the Nursejoys shoulders.

Said pink haired nurse blinked. "Yes?" she asked, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"Before I ended up here, both the tem- I mean my friend and I were caught in a blast," he rushed. "Is it possible," his voice lowered to an auditable whisper, "for him to be here to?"

The Nursejoy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it's possible. No, I'm almost certain of it." She replied, an encouraging smile on her face.

Naruto closed his eyes in deep thought, before letting go of the nurse's shoulders and turning to Jason.

"Hey, Jason?" Naruto asked a small smile on his face.

Jason looked questioningly at the blonde teen. "Yeah?" He replied.

"As a tamer, you can earn money, AND travel the world?" The blonde ninja asked, his smile growing into a grin.

Jason's eyes widened and a small grin grew on his face. "Yeah, we do." The red head turned to his Pokegirl, his grin growing larger. "Don't we, Mia?"

Mia just stared at her master, until a look of realization dawned on her letting out a small "Oooh," a big smile plastered on her face.

Naruto gave his huge foxy grin as he pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!" he shouted, "I'm going to become a Pokegirl tamer!" as he ran out of the room at blinding, causing all of occupants of the room to fall over and the curtains in the window to dance wildly.

Jason gaped at the door through which Naruto just bolted out of in disbelief. "Is he human?" the ginger asked incredulously.

A second later Naruto ran back to the room panting in exertion. "Okay," he gasped. "Where do I sign up to become a tamer?"

Jason and Mia face faulted and the Nursejoy giggled lightly at the blonde ninja's antics.

Naruto walked casually down the busy market beside Jason, his hands resting behind his head, whistling to the tune of 'War pigs."

Naruto looked from side to side, taking in the shops details and their people. The farther along they walked, Naruto saw more and more of these creatures called pokegirls.

Some were unusually colored just like Mia. Others with fur, and some even had feathers.

Naruto stopped whistling on a low note as the pair reached building with a luminous sign reading, "Tamer recruitment office."

Jason turned to Naruto as they entered the sliding doors. "Okay Naruto, just jeep your mouth shut, and let me do all the talking."

Naruto nodded and he made an exaggerated zipping motion across his lips. The blonde idiot looked around the office, taking note of the vibrant mix of colors on the wall, with a few exotic plants growing in pots beside the door. He studied the woman behind the desk, apparently uninterested. The woman was tall, at least 3 or 4"s shorter than he was, he himself standing at 5"6.

The receptionist had a light brown tan, with dark brown shoulder length hair spiking out at the tips. She was obviously a Pokegirl, because a pair of brown bunny ear's jutted out of her head. The dark woman wore a black business suit, with a white undershirt and a matching black tie.

The Pokegirl gave a curious look at Naruto but smiled warmly at Jason as the duo approached the desk. "Good evening Jason." She greeted gently, as she glanced back at his blonde companion. "And who might this be?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply to the Pokegirl, but Jason intervened just in time by elbowing him in the gut, only to wince in pain as he soon found out that Naruto's abs were harder than several inches of steel.

The receptionist's eyes widened and she stared at Naruto's stomach, suddenly feeling the need to feel those muscles that were unfortunately hidden.

"Kayla, this is Naruto," Jason said, cradling his sore elbow. "He's here to become a tamer."

The dark woman, who was still eye raping Naruto's torso for even the smallest glimpse of his stomach, looked up in surprise and smiled. "A tamer huh? Well then, normally a process like this would take a few hours, but since your friends with Jason," she winked at the red head who blushed lightly, "I will skip right to the two most important parts."

Naruto sighed happily, scratching his nose. "I guess it really DOES pay to have the right connections." the blonde ninja joked.

The bunny woman giggled, and took a sheet of paper from the stack to her left, and handed it to Naruto. "All you have to do is fill in those questions and then we'll move onto the second stage."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the questionnaire. Most of it was difficult for Naruto, because besides his name, he needed to make up a whole new identity, but some of them were just stupid, like what is a Pokegirl, where can Pokegirls be found, and how could you capture them.

When he finished writing down his answers, which was fairly quickly, he signed the bottom of the page with a flourish, and handed it back to the bunny eared woman.

The receptionist took the sheet of paper to a large machine that resembled a photocopier, and inserted onto the copying part and shut the lid.

A green glow could be seen underneath the lid, as red rectangular box fell out of a hole on the side of the machine.

The box in question looked very plain, except for a blue orb with glass surrounding it palced in the very middle.

"This is your pokedex." the bunny- like Pokegirl said, holding it out for Naruto. "This is one of the most important tools of the tamer, because it gives you a description of any pokegirl you scan with it."

Naruto reached out and grabbed it from the receptionist, flipping it open to observe the inside. The device was very simple, with three different colored buttons off to the right, a mini screen to the left and a big red button in the center.

Out of curiosity, he pushed the big red button. (Silly Naruto, you should know that all red buttons are BAD.)

Suddenly, from the blue orb on the back a line of light stretched out and ran up and down he curvy figure.

The screen flickered to life, as a picture of a naked fur covered version of the dark haired woman blinked onto the screen.

Then the out of several tiny holes below the screen, a metallic voice rang out:

_BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl _  
Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as cleaning

Libido: High (Extreme)

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls

Attacks: Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor

Evolves: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone), Playbunny (successfully entrusted with pokégirls + orgasm), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (stress), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Snugglebunny (mechanism unknown), Lopiki (Battle Stress + Thunderstone), Dust Bunny (Diamond Stone)

Evolves From: None

Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span.

Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles.

Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for an evolution. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sexpet that will eventually evolve into something better.

Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… Er… Well… It was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first.

Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl.

Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold.

"Umm, oooo-kay there," Naruto said finally coming out of his trance. He turned to the tall woman and said curiously, "The Pokédex say's that Bunnygirls are complete idiot, but you don't look like a ditz."

Kayla smiled softly. "I was born a human and Thresholded into a bunny girl at a very young age, so I could still learn. It was kind of rough, having to live with a libido of a sex starved woman at the age of 12."

Naruto flinched, and suddenly became very interested in his sandals. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

The tan Bunnygirl just scoffed and waved it off. "Well," she continued, as she walked out of the desk area and opened a very well hidden door just to the right of said desk. "Since this town has absolutely NO researchers to give you a starter Pokegirl, I guess we will just have to go and look at what we have in stock."

Jason, who had finally got over his injured elbow nodded and motioned for the blonde ninja to follow him, after Naruto stuffed his new Pokédex in his pocket he ran after Jason.

The three of them walked into the dark room, only to have the door close behind them, causing Naruto's solider instincts to takeover, grabbing a kunai from his pouch at his side.

After a few moments, bright fluorescent lights lit the room, blinding Naruto for a second, before opening his eyes to see he was not in a room.

It looked more like a prison.

They were in a long corridor, the walls made out of concrete, the cells equipped with 3" thick bars. Behind those bars were Pokegirls of all shapes and sizes, some were red, scorch marks littering their cell walls and others with pale and blue skinned Pokegirls, their cells having large puddles covering the floor.

They walked down the long hallway, Kayla talking while they walked. "Pokegirl related crimes have been on the rise lately, and the prison had no more room for any new arrivals, so they rented out this area to contain them," the tall woman continued to rant on about the noise some of the Pokegirls would make during the night preventing her 'beauty sleep,' when a soft sound reached their ears.

A song. A bitter soft calming song echoed in the empty hall. The group turned to the source of the song,

Inside that cell there was a young girl, softly playing an emerald green wooden ocarina. The girl was beautiful, with flawless soft brown skin and long curly silver hair, red armor acting as a sort of lingerie with small antennae jutting from her head.

_GYPSY, the Travelling Music Pokégirl_

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Bug

Frequency: Uncommon (Blue League, Noir League), Rare (elsewhere)

Diet: Vegetarian, will accept Pokéchow, has a fondness for flowers

Role: Entertainers, Cartographers, Guides, Escape Artists

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls

Attacks: Tackle, Takedown, Sing, Dance techniques, Dodge, Honey, Honey Syrup

Enhancements: Photographic memory, Enhanced Agility (x2), Trap affinity

Evolves: Gypsy Moth (Sun Stone)

Evolves From: None

Gypsies were among the first Pokégirls to be Tamed during the Revenge War, mainly because they were among the least dangerous. They had no major battle role during the war, however their role was important. They mapped out areas of human encampments, pointing out traps and hidden sniper areas. Their natural instinct to find, disarm, or otherwise totally avoid hidden traps and snipers made it possible for Pokégirl forces to invade fortresses and installations that were otherwise impenetrable. Even more complicated electronic traps and locks stood little chance against the Gypsy's inborn ability to escape. And with their photographic memory, they were able to recall memories of tech, bonds, or traps they had seen or experienced at any time, making them difficult to hold in any situation. When Pokégirl troops were captured for interrogation, Gypsies would be sent in to aid rescue teams of Kunoichi, Amazons, and other more stealthy or powerful types, helping them get through security with relative ease. After the Revenge War started to die down and people started realizing that Pokégirls could be tamed, a concentrated effort was made to get the clever Gypsies on the side of humanity.

Gypsies are elegant, beautiful Pokégirls. They have dark skin with light colored hair, their only real bug-like features being their compound eyes, small antennae, and light chitinous armor around their shoulders. They usually favor long, flowing garments that give the impression of a harem girl or other similar role. Their Feral state is very light, leaving them with near human intelligence, enough to manipulate objects and use simple devices without incident, although since Gypsies tend to travel in packs called 'caravans,' finding them completely Feral in the wild is a very rare thing. They can, however, be found easily, as all one has to do to find a Gypsy caravan is to track down the sound of music. Feral Gypsies love to sing more when feral, some even having musical instruments with them. While Gypsies themselves are mostly non-violent, they will occasionally have a Gypsy Moth or two in the caravan to help protect them, so be wary when confronting them.

Gypsies are very social Pokégirls. They like being with people, like having people around them. They get along superbly with other Pokégirls in harems, and love to perform dances for their harem mates and especially their Tamer. Moogirls, Divas, and Bardesses in particular enjoy the company of Gypsies. In terms of Harem usefulness, they are best suited for Tamers who frequently travel in the wild. They have a natural instinct to get out of traps and prisons, including a natural ability to get out of Pokéballs any time they want. Which can be annoying and inconvenient at first, but the potential usefulness of Gypsies far outweighs this otherwise minor issue. Gypsy caravans are frequently employed as cartographers, trading food, supplies, and taming in exchange for mapping out the land and pointing out the safest path. Many Tamers use their Gypsies as wilderness guides, their natural ability to sense out dangerous areas a boon to many.

The two worst fears a Gypsy has are being imprisoned and being alone. They have severe claustrophobia, and cannot stand being inside or underground for any long that what is absolutely necessary. Also, Gypsies are deathly afraid of solitude. It has been proved by Pokégirl psychology experts that they NEED to be with at least one other person to keep their sanity. (This is also probably why they never stay in Pokéballs, as it produces a feeling of solitude.) Seeing a single Gypsy in the wild is considered to be scientifically impossible. If you catch one of a caravan of only two, then you have caught the other one as well whether you like it or not. They have a lesser psychological quirk of a strong desire not to stay in one place for a long while, but most Tamers that employ Gypsies travel a lot anyway.

In terms of Taming, Gypsies will accept almost all positions, however they greatly prefer to be outdoors when Taming. A Tamer willing to tame them under the stars will find their Gypsy to be very loyal.


End file.
